kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Isamu Fuwa
is a captain of the AI intelligence agency A.I.M.S. who has a deep hatred for MetsubouJinrai.net, as they almost took his life as a child. As a member of AIMS, he fights as to effectively combat the corrupt HumaGears. History Daybreak Accident The Daybreak Town Accident occurred while Isamu was in class. Following the explosion (which destroyed Isamu's classroom), the boy was hunted by a swarm of rogue HumaGears. The incident caused Isamu to believe HumaGears were designed to kill humans, leading him to despise both HumaGears and Hiden Intelligence, who he believed covered up the incident. Joining A.I.M.S. Due to his hatred for HumaGears, Isamu joined the Artificial Intelligence Military Service (A.I.M.S.), eventually becoming the commanding officer. With his excellent fighting capabilities, he fought against A.I.-related violence, especially cases regarding HumaGears. Isamu's recklessness was kept in check only by his colleague Yua Yaiba. Investigate the Daybreak Town Accident to be added Horobi's Advance & Isamu Wounded to be added Dangerous Evolution: Assault Wolf During a meeting analysis on MetsubouJinrai.net, Isamu suspected that there could be two more head members with the name related to Rai and Bou, like Horobi (Metsu) and Jin. Isamu and Yua later went to investigate Hiden Intelligence, suspecting there could be a MetsuboJinrai.net spy planted in the company to relay vital intelligence. Isamu and Yua intercepted Artuo, Izu and Spacemen Raiden and Subaru at Hiden Intelligence's space program. Realizing Raiden's name is based from the Rai hiragana, Isamu accused the older model HumaGear to be the MetsuboJinrai.net spy, but he denies it and butts head with Isamu until Yua and Izu broke them up. As Jin arrives to take their Progrize Keys, Isamu joined Aruto and Yua, transforming into Kamen Riders Vulcan Shooting Wolf, Valkyrie Dashing Cheetah and Zero-One Shining Hopper before engaging Kamen Rider Jin and the Trilobite Magia. Vulcan and Valkyrie dealt with the Trilobite Magia, easily destroying them as Raiden managed to reject Jin's hacking, forcing the MetsuboJinrai Kamen Rider to flee as he commented on Raiden being a survivor of the Daybreak Incident. Proceeding into the Space Development Center's observatory, Raiden and Subaru revealed Raiden's origin to Aruto and the A.I.M.S. officers. Isamu, however, still believes Raiden to be a spy and butted heads again until Yua and Izu stopped them, prompting Aruto to tell one of his gags. Fighting the urge to laugh and turning off the screen projector, Isamu proclaims he doesn't need laughter in his life and sticking to his gut that Raiden is the spy, forcing the HumaGear brothers to find the MetsuboJinrai.net lair. After the brothers located the lair to a dam at Daybreak Town, Raiden lead Isamu and Aruto in the dam's interior, but were stopped by Jin, who was waiting for them and called Raiden "Ikazuchi". Isamu realized he was right until Jin further revealed that Ikazuchi was programmed to slip information to MetsuboJinrai.net with his knowledge and his failed hacking was a disguise to slip a program to lead both humans to the MetsuboJinrai.net lair as the older model HumaGear's programming began to falter. Isamu and Aruto watched as Jin placed a MetsuboJinrai ForceRiser on Raiden, overriding and restoring his previous programming as he transformed with the Dodo Zetsumetsurise Key into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Angered, Isamu transformed into Vulcan Punching Kong and engaged Ikazuchi, but was outmatched even with Zero-One Biting Shark. As both riders coordinated their attack, Ikazuchi intercepted and electrocuted them, forcing them out of their forms and dropping the Punching Kong, Freezing Bear and Biting Shark Progrise Keys. Reverting to Shooting Wolf, Vulcan fires his ShotRiser as Zero-One, transformed into Flaming Tiger, shot jets of flames, but Ikazuchi countered with a Zetsumetsu Dystopia Rider slash with his Valk Sabers, cancelling both human riders' transformations and forcing them outside, which made them drop the Shooting Wolf, Flaming Tiger and Breaking Mammoth Progrise Keys. As Ikazuchi used the riders' Progrise Keys, with the Sting Scorpion and Flying Falcon keys, to force Satellite Zea to restart the Ark, Isamu watched as Aruto transformed into Zero-One Shining Hopper and fight Ikazuchi until his body reached its limit, which Izu arrived with the Authorise Buster, which Zero-One used to fire the Progrise Dust Rider shooting and overwhelmed Ikazuchi, forcing him to drop the Progrise Keys. After Izu recovered the human riders' keys and Jin takes back his and Horobi's keys, Isamu watched Horobi arrived and tossed a new Progrise Key with a built-in Assault Grip to Jin, but Zero-One fired another blast, forcing Jin to loose his grip on the new key and Aruto was forced out of his transformed state. Isamu takes the new Progrise Key, noting that it belongs to him as it has a wolf emblem, but Horobi explains it can only be used by MetsuboJinrai.net members. Ignoring both Horobi and Aruto, Isamu struggles to open the device as he states his anger is his reason for living and will use all his rage to destroy MetsuboJinrai.net as he opened the key and placed it in his ShotRiser, transforming into his new form: Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf. Shocking the MetsubouJinrai.net members, Ikazuchi challenges the new Vulcan, only to become overpowered by Vulcan's new form. Despite his new power, Vulcan surmised Ikazuchi won't go down easily until Aruto handed Vulcan the Authorise Buster, forcing Ikazuchi back even more. Inserting his Punching Kong key, Vulcan fires a Punching Buster Dust Rider shot, which overpowered Ikazuchi's Zetsumetsu Utopia attack and destroyed him. Vulcan then proceeded to fight Horobi and Jin until his body reacted to the form's power, cancelling Isamu's form and making him cough up blood, forcing Aruto and Izu to drag him to safety. Far from MetsuboJinrai.net, Isamu pushes Aruto aside and proceeded back to MetsuboJinrai.net's lair, determine to finish the terrorist group once and for all. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the timeline changes caused by Time Jacker Finis, Isamu is seen fighting alongside the resistance fighters against HumaGears under the command of Will. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Vulcan is seen posing alongside Valkyrie, Zero-One, and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Vulcan, alongside Valkyrie, Zero-One, Horobi and Jin, will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. vulcangan.JPG|Kamen Rider Vulcan card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Vulcan is a playable character with Valkyrie, Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Gruff and serious in demeanor, Isamu is shaped by his burning hatred for HumaGears. Stemming from his trauma during the Daybreak Town Accident, Isamu believes that HumaGears are designed to kill humans, and is thus obsessed with destroying them. To this end, he will readily dismantle any rampaging HumaGear he finds, often ignoring the orders of his colleagues to do so. His recklessness and short temper are kept in check by his combat experience. He chooses to go by his own rules while engaging Magias, as shown when he forcefully opens his Progrise Keys without Yua's authorization since the latter refuses to give it. Isamu is openly scornful towards Hiden Intelligence, whom he believes covers up attacks related to HumaGears. This hostility extends to its current CEO, Aruto Hiden. However, his view towards HumaGears eventually started to soften a bit after he learned the truth of the incident, thanks to Anna resisting the transformation into a Trilobite Magia to show the records of the Daybreak City Accident, and more after his life was saved by Dr. Omigoto. Ironically, while generally antagonistic towards Hiden Intelligence and its staff, he's actually fond of Aruto's lame jokes (being the only one who appreciates them) and tries his best not to laugh. The more he learned about MetsubouJinrai.net the more he grow even more scornful towards it due to the Daybreak Town Accident, proclaiming that he doesn't need laughter, only anger. However after the destruction of the terrorist, he openly admitted to Yua that he felt awkwardly in peace and has no more hatred against them. He even said himself for being stupid to get angry only to the robot who only follow orders while looking at the immobilized Horobi. Abilities Fighting Skill Isamu is trained properly and became an expert in military combat arts. Despite becoming Vulcan which is designed to be a far ranged fighter, Isamu advanced the use for making Vulcan Shooting Wolf even capable to fight properly in close combat. Despite being a person to never make a plan to advance in the fight, Isamu always managed to outwit any opponent mostly as long as they didn't have a better state than him. Skills *'Marksmanship': It has been shown that Isamu is an expert in firearms, since he is capable of firing without failing his target either long or short distance. *'Peak Human Strength:' Isamu trained hard enough to have a powerful body enough to break Progrise Key's lock and even leading him to adapt Attache Shotgun's recoil after many attempt usage with Vulcan Shooting Wolf which had a weaker power trait than Vulcan Punching Kong. Weaknesses *'Assault Wolf (Formerly)': Although this form surpasses the other forms of Vulcan in several ways, this form has an extremely detrimental effect on Fuwa's health, as was seen when its use made him cough up blood and barely be able to walk. But then it overcomes these inconveniences since Aruto's use of Shining Assault Hopper neutralizing the side effects. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.9 seconds is Vulcan's wolf-based primary form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Compared to Zero-One's Rising Hopper form, this form has higher punching power and running speed, but is far outclassed in terms of both kicking power and jump height. It makes up for these weaknesses, however, by being specialized for long-range combat. Shooting Wolf is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The blue section on Vulcan's forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, giving Vulcan excellent tracking ability. Additionally, it can improve accuracy of shots by sending obtained information toward the Shooting Leader program located within the Wolf Breast chestplate. ** - The 'wolf ears' attached to the Wolf Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns. ** - The blue and red 'hair' located on the sides. Each 'hair' panel houses a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam. By changing the angles of each hair panel, the antennae patterns can be changed as well, allowing Vulcan to collect a wide range of information on his surroundings. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Vulcan to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and the Wolf Breast chestplate's Shooting Leader program, Vulcan can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Vulcan to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Vulcan Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a shooting control system dubbed that controls the operation of Vulcan's equipment, including firearms, searching, capturing and tracking, and the launch trajectory of bullets to maximise efficiency. In addition, the Wolf Breast has two programs that switch between each other to suit a situation; for operational behaviour and for infiltration operations. * - The blue right shoulder piece. It is equipped with a device that counteracts the recoil of a shot, reducing damage to Vulcan. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Wolf Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. * - The right forearm armor. Allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right hand. It is capable of fine finger movements, able to capture and lock on an enemy within 1/30 of a second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a wolf claw, allowing Vulcan to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. It incorporates a gyro stabiliser, allowing Vulcan to remain a stable posture when shooting and/or running. * - The lower right shin armor. Somehow allows Vulcan more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Breast and incorporating the data. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a wolf claw, which not only increases the power of kicks, but also acts as a type of weight that allows Vulcan to remain stable when shooting. This form has six finishers: *A.I.M.S. ShotRiser finishers: ** : Vulcan fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the ShotRiser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then charges the ShotRiser and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, including the enemy. ** : *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan swings the Attache Calibur and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog': Vulcan unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. ** : Vulcan shoots a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2-7, Reiwa The First Generation, 10-14, Kamen Rider Zero-One: What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto! - Punching Kong= Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.1 seconds is Vulcan's gorilla-based form, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form grants Vulcan an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Punching Kong also minimizes the Attache Shotgun's recoil. Punching Kong is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The red section on Vulcan's forehead area. A multi-faceted armor shape with Kong Border Arm and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. ** - The forehead. It is a fighting fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」), and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. ** ** - The blue compound eyes. It not only allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. ** ** * ** ** ** ** * - The chest armor. The surface layer of heavy armor that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armor, with space between the armor. Resonating the front of the armor by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. * - Six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight . * - The upper armor. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armor, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. * - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of carbide steel ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *A.I.M.S Shot Riser finisher: ** : Vulcan charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. ** : Vulcan punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Vulcan can boost his Kaban Shot attack. ***'Shooting Wolf': Vulcan shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4-6, 8, 12-14 }} |-| Super= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 199.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.6 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25.7 t *'Kicking Power': 57.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 seconds is Vulcan's upgraded form accessed by using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Grip attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. In this form, Vulcan has higher punching power and running speed than Zero-One in Shining Hopper, but marginally lower kicking power and significantly lower jump height. In addition to physical strength, the armor covering most of Vulcan's body gives him remarkable defense, allowing him to withstand Ikazuchi's attacks without flinching. However, this form has a extremely detrimental effect on Fuwa's health, as seen when his use of it caused him to cough up blood and barely be able to walk. But then it overcomes these inconveniences. In this form Vulcan wields the Authorise Buster. Assault Wolf is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - Vulcan Assault Wolf control device. The base armor “Assault Actor” makes adjustments to adapt to the Assault Wolf Progress key from time to time, maximizing its ability. ** - Vulcan Assault Wolf face special armor. Equipped with an extended auditory sensor and radar system, it has excellent search performance. Moreover, the obtained information is sent to the battle assistance device “Orbital Binder” on the chest at any time. ** - The AW border extended auditory sensor. It has an excellent tracking function based on sound pattern detection and can capture up to 16 targets simultaneously within a radius of 7 km. On the right side, there is a dedicated antenna for communicating with a specific partner through a secret line with an increased security level. ** - The AW border radar system. This is a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam by applying radio waves to the panel. By changing the angle of the panel, the antenna pattern can be changed and all peripheral information can be collected. ** - AW border special mask. Although a special filter is built in, it can take in the atmosphere, but it will not be submerged even under water pressure of 200m at the maximum. ** - The blue compound eyes. In addition to the dynamic visual acuity enhanced by eight times that of humans and a viewing angle of 160 degrees in all directions, visibility is ensured under all conditions by switching modes such as shading and night vision. An “assault scope” is installed on the left side, and the focal length is increased by a factor of seven. It also functions as an optical sighting device by synchronizing with various parts and arms such as the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser via the chest “orbital binder”. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The communication device. Arranged on the left and right sides of the Assault Wolf Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakerphones to centralize communication with the outside. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the silver areas. A human-type armament strengthening system that combines a hardened steel (「ZIA209-03」) with composite armor reinforcement and power assist with superconducting actuators and artificial muscles. * - The combat assist device on the chest. It incorporates a system that uses artificial intelligence to support combat. The information from each part sensor is shared, and the support for maximizing the efficiency of a series of operations including the firearm from search, capture, tracking to attack of the target is performed. This greatly improves the fighting power and increases the success rate of independent operations. However, the burden on the wearer due to the pursuit of the ability of the Assault Wolf Program key to the limit by eliminating safety devices and life support devices for the wearer that should be originally provided is not considered. * - The chest armor. The armor is layered to enable independent operation, and strengthened with an irregular matrix frame. It also has a multi-lock laser that captures and tracks multiple targets simultaneously, improving target visibility and accuracy in dark places. * - The arm unit. Compared to the Kamen Rider Vulcan's Wolf Arm, agility and responsiveness are greatly enhanced for assault, and high potential of the wearer is required for use. In addition, it synchronizes the sighting device via the “Orbital Binder” on the chest to improve the accuracy of weapons and fighting. * - The shoulder armor. Multi-layered armor is equipped with “howling over” that can counteract the reaction of shooting and fighting with reaction, reducing the impact. It also has weapon bays and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. * - The forearm gun-like vambraces. Hard points are provided for hanging weapons, and you can select and equip armaments such as submachine guns according to your tactics. * - The armor gloves. Compared to the Kamen Rider Vulcan's Wolf Glove, the paw pad connector on the palm of the hand synchronizes the aiming device via the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser and the “Orbital Binder” on the chest to improve the accuracy of shooting. * - The leg units. . The multi-layered armor is equipped with a gyro-stabilizer and weapon bay for posture stabilization, and stores various weapons such as micro missiles. * - The lower shin armor. By receiving the energy supplied by the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser, the legs of the wearer are strengthened, and the running power, jumping power and kicking power are improved. It also synchronizes the sighting device via the chest Orbital Binder to improve the accuracy of hitting. * - The special armor boots. Adjustments specific to the impact performance have been made, and it also functions as an anchor for posture stabilization during shooting. This form has three finishers: *ShotRiser finishers: ** : Vulcan fires a construct of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy and destroys them. ** : Vulcan leaps in the air and performs a somersault while his foot is encased in dark blue energy resembling a mechanical wolf head before delivering a downward kick with the wolf head biting the target. *Authorise Buster finishers: ** : ***'Punching Kong': Vulcan shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 14-16 }} |-| Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a theoretical form for Vulcan, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. The yellow armor embodies the power of a grasshopper, thus increasing jumping power and agility. In this form, the A.I.M.S ShotRiser turn into a high-speed bombardment weapon. The shots can change trajectory and home in on targets to deal damage from all directions.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/25 This form has two finishers: * * . }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riser - Transformation device and main weapon *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Assault Grip - Used to access Assault Wolf Weapons *Attache Shotgun - Vulcan's personal weapon *Attache Calibur - Borrowed from Zero-One *Authorise Buster - Assault Wolf's personal weapon *Assault Rifle - Standard armament of A.I.M.S. squad members; replaced by A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Suit-equipped weapons: *'Knuckle Demolition': Punching Kong's gauntlets. Relationships Allies: * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Both Isamu and Aruto have the opposite view regarding HumaGears. While Aruto believes HumaGears are the dream of humanity, Isamu views HumaGears as nothing more than killing machines. Initially, Isamu didn't know about Aruto's alter-ego as Zero-One and called him , but the young CEO would eventually reveal his identity by transforming into Zero-One in front of his eyes, in order to prove his honesty. Despite their tense relationship, he's fond of Aruto's lame jokes and is the only one who appreciates them, though he tries to keep this to himself. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Despite being assigned to the same team, Isamu and Yua actually don't get along and often argue, mostly due to Isamu's rebellious and insubordinate behavior, which causes her to deny him authorization to use the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and any of his Progrise Keys. After Isamu learns of Yua's heavy affiliation with ZAIA, he begins to become more skeptical of her, but they still work well together when the situation demands. * Izu: Although he didn't have much interaction with Izu, it was Izu who warned him about what Yua may be up to along with Zaia Enterprise. Enemies: * Horobi: After knowing that Horobi is the main perpetrator behind the Daybreak Town Accident, evidenced by the latter's transformation into Kamen Rider Horobi, Isamu now holds great hatred against Horobi. His rage makes him lose his composure and attack him wildly. Although he was surprised along with Jin that he was able to use the Assault Wolf Progrise Key despite the fact that only the MetsuboJinrai.net members could use it. Fuwa finally able to take revenge after Horobi receives the rider kick means for Jin, thus decommissioning the rogue Humagear. * Jin: Although there was not much interaction between them, Isamu considers him as an enemy for being a member of MetsuboJinrai.net. After Jin was destroyed by Zero One Shining Assault Hopper, Fuwa is relieved. Hiden Intelligence: *Jun Fukuzoe: TBD Zaia Enterprise: *Gai Amatsu/Kamen Rider Thouser: Fuwa suspects Gai and his company of what he might be trying to do. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Isamu Fuwa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Vulcan, his suit actor is . Etymology * Kamen Rider Vulcan's name comes from the M61 Vulcan, a gatling gun employed by the military. Vulcan is also the Roman name for the Greek god Hephaestus. Conception Vulcanart.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf Concept Art Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Punching Kong Concept Art Kamen rider vulcan assault wolf concept art.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf Concept Art Notes *Isamu transforms with the ShotRiser in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key by force prior to inserting it, whereas Yua transforms with it in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it. *While not the first Rider with a wolf/werewolf motif, Vulcan is the first to have it as the motif of his main form. **He is also the first Secondary Rider of the Reiwa era where his upgrade form is accessed in a similar matter to the main rider, something that was used in both phases of the previous era. *Isamu's motivation to eradicate all HumaGears, both good or bad, is similar to Go Shijima's prejudice against the Roidmudes. **Him being present in a tragic incident as a child along with the main protagonist is similar to Hiryu Kakogawa being there along with Sougo Tokiwa from the previous season. Unlike Hiryu, Isamu is not openly hostile towards Aruto. **Unlike Go, Isamu become more open after he accepted the fact of good HumaGears after his life had been saved. *Isamu is the first Secondary Rider to be injured after using his Rider Shooting during the form's first debut. *Isamu often strikes the bullet with his left hand when transforming. A cross (straight punch) for Shooting Wolf and a backhand for Punching Kong. **When transforming for Assault Wolf, he catches it in his left hand. *Isamu's hot-blooded and hostile personality paired with his occupation brings to mind (Patren 1gou) from . **Isamu's dynamic with Yua is similar to the dynamic between Keiichiro and . *Isamu’s surname, Fuwa (不破), is also a homophone to the name of the fairy Fuwa (フワ) from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, which airs alongside Zero-One. This fact is implicitly acknowledged by Isamu’s actor on some of the song cover videos on his YouTube channel, where he has a Fuwa plush on his music stands. **Takanori Nishikawa, the singer of Zero-One's opening theme also mentioned about two "Fuwas" when he starred as MC in NHK's All Pretty Cure Mega-Poll. *Vulcan Assault Wolf's helmet uses pieces of Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form's helmet. *Like Kamen Rider GeizRevive, Vulcan Assault Wolf puts a strain on Fuwa's body to the point that he will cough out blood. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Heroes